Capitol Life
by private investigator 726
Summary: I watched Katniss Everdeen walk towards the room where they served breakfast to the tributes. I brushed my dark red hair from my face as I watched her pass by me, her eyes full of guilt for a split second before she turned away and began to talk to Peeta in a low voice. Oneshot, Avox Girl a.k.a. Lavinia


**Capitol Life**

I watched Katniss Everdeen walk towards the room where they served breakfast to the tributes. I brushed my dark red hair from my face as I watched her pass by me, her eyes full of guilt for a split second before she turned away and began to talk to Peeta in a low voice. I watched them longingly as they walked to the doors and disappeared. I turned away and walked down the halls toward my quarters. _Katniss Everdeen._ She was so beautiful, talented, and sharp. She could sweep the edible plants test without blinking an eye, shoot an arrow and hit her target without trying. I envied her, the girl who had watched while Christopher and I had been taken away by the people of the Capitol. Of course, I didn't blame her. People always value their own lives over others, unless they're saints or something. But it still hurt, deep down, that a girl and boy who could have saved my friend and I just sat in the shadows and watched as he was killed and I was taken away. I brushed away a tear that seemed to have snuck its way around. I thought of Christopher, killed by the Capitol. Sometimes, I forgot his name. I would try as hard as I could to remember it. And in the end, I would remember. I wanted, no, I _needed_ to remember his name. But it wasn't easy. I sometimes even forgot my own name. I would pinch myself hard until I remembered it.

_Lavinia. Lavinia._

I had to remember. It was all I had left of my life. It was funny, the names always seemed to go first. Then the faces, the details of the family's faces, their hair color. I couldn't remember my father's laugh, or my mother's cooking or my sister's favorite color. Just my name and Christopher's. And as time elapsed, the family seemed to disappear altogether, along with villager's names, the people who used to provide you with food, slip a little something to keep your family going for a while longer. And it hurt that those favors, once so important, so vital to survival, were so quickly forgotten. I smiled sadly, thinking about Katniss and how lonely she looked. If she lost the Games, she had nothing to worry about, as all her troubles would be gone. But if she won, her troubles would be so numerous, she would barely know what to say. The Capitol had that effect on people. Either you embraced Capitol life, or it ate you.

I heard the sounds of glass and porcelain breaking as I walked down the hall towards Katniss' room. She had been doing this for a while now. I opened the door and peeked in. Broken dishes were everywhere and Katniss was in the middle of it all, crying. My eyes widened at this scene and I know she saw me. The pressure of being someone who she wasn't must have hit her hard.

"Just leave it! Just leave it alone!" I heard her yell at me. I winced, but I didn't "leave it alone" as she had asked me to. I closed the door and walked into the bathroom, wetting a small hand towel. I walked over and knelt down to her, wiping her face. I gently pulled the broken plate from her hand and wiped the blood off her hand carefully.

"I should have tried to save you." She whispered. I shook my head, unable to voice what I wanted to say.

"No, it was wrong." I tapped my lips with my fingers and then pointed to her chest. I didn't know how she would interpret this gesture, but she appeared to understand. I helped her up and we began to clean the room up, throwing dishes down the garbage disposal. An hour later, the room was back to normal. Katniss looked tired. I turned down the bed and she crawled into it as a child would. I tucked the covers in and watched her for a moment, then walked out of the room. Closing the door quietly, I walked down the hall way, thinking to myself. Despite the fact that she and her friend hadn't saved me when Christopher and I had been taken by the Capitol, I didn't blame her. She had plenty to worry about, with the Hunger Games coming up in a few days. But I wasn't really worried. I knew she would win.

We weren't allowed to watch the Hunger Games, but with it being the most exciting thing on television, it showed 24 hours a day. Naturally, with me serving meals in rooms and standing by waiting to refill something, I could catch glimpses of it at mealtimes, which was enough to cover what had happened because they would summarize the day at dinner, so I knew what had happened in a nutshell. But it was still nerve-wracking to catch glimpses of Katniss onscreen. This was probably the first year I actually cared about the Hunger Games. The previous years had just been a blur of stabbing and killing. But this year was different. This year, someone I genuinely cared about was out there, with her life on the line. As the hours passed, I became more and more in awe of her skills and her calmness. She reminded me so much of someone that I couldn't remember. I couldn't quite place a finger on it.

_"Lavinia!" Christopher grabbed my hand._

_ "Run! Lavinia, you have to run!" I stumbled, catching the eye of someone in the bushes. A girl, watching wide-eyed as we ran from the ship from the Capitol._

_ "There's someone out there!" I tried to point, but the wind was messing with my vision. Christopher slapped my hand and grabbed my wrist, his voice cool can calm as he spoke._

_ "Lavinia, we have to get out of here. You can't trust them, they won't help. We're clearly runaways, nobody will help us. We. Need. To. Run." I nodded and we linked hands, running as fast as we could. But it wasn't fast enough. I felt Christopher stop running and turned, ready to pull him with me. But I wasn't prepared for the sight of Christopher, dead, with a spear through his heart._

_ "Christopher!" I screamed, not caring what happened to me. He was dead._

I jolted up from my spot on my bed, breathing heavily. That was it. Katniss reminded me of Christopher. Calm, cool, and collected Christopher, who had died in the hands of the Capitol. I clenched my hands into fists, swearing to myself that I would not allow another person I cared for to die at the hands of the Capitol. Ever.

**So, did you like it? Or did you not like it? Review, please :) Flames are welcome, they keep my hot chocolate warm. **

** Singing off,**

** private investigator 726**


End file.
